


Interrogation Heat

by Casey_K



Series: The Interrogation Room [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naughtiness, Naughty Danny, Office Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interrogating the suspect isn't going to plan so Danny decides to try a new approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own them
> 
> The tags are a little overboard, it's really very tame but as Steve doesn't 'technically' agree to Danny's actions I thought I'd put the warning in there. OMC discusses themes of dusious consent. 
> 
> A little fun.

Danny leaned against the wall watching Steve with the suspect. He usually hated the dark dingy interrogation room but today it was alight with Steve’s presence. Danny was sure he could see the energy emanating from Steve’s body as he shouted and got up in the suspect’s face, as he turned and paced, and shouted again. He was magnificent when he was angry and all Danny could do was stare. 

The suspect didn’t deserve the venom Steve was spewing at him. Sure, he was a low-life drug dealer in a chain of mid-level gangster types who just happened to be responsible for the death of ten of their clients after a tainted batch of Ecstasy hit the market, but that was pretty run of the mill for 5-0. No, the leader of the Governor’s Task Force was giving this particular suspect special treatment because this particular suspect had hit Danny in the guts with a baseball bat leaving him winded on the floor and bruising his dodgy knee. Steve didn’t like it when Danny got hurt. 

Danny could see the confusion on the suspect’s face and the way he kept glancing at Danny as if to say ‘what the fuck is this guy on’, and it made Danny smile. Yes, Steve was truly a magnificent specimen and Danny had to adjust himself and take a handful of deep steadying breaths to damp down his arousal. He knew it shouldn’t turn him on that Steve was ready to kill and maim the poor guy for catching Danny off guard, but fuck, it was doing just that. It was wrong on so many levels Danny chuffed out a laugh that made Steve and the suspect turn to look at him. 

“Are you okay?” Steve’s tone had switched to tender and concerned. He straightened from where he’d been shouting in the suspect’s face—Dennis, his name was—and walked over to Danny, aborting the automatic movement to stroke Danny’s face at the last minute. 

“I’ve got it,” Dennis announced. He snorted with laughter. “You’re fucking. Robin is fucking Batman, _hallelujah_.” 

They both snapped their eyes to meet Dennis’s grin. Danny grabbed Steve’s arm as he prepared to advance. “Don’t.”

“I knew there had to be something,” Dennis continued. “Been racking my brain.” He chuckled some more and they both stared. “I got nothing against it, no not me. Enjoy a little action with the boys myself, oh yes indeed. Especially the ones who don’t usually swing that way.” Dennis gave a cold, predatory smirk. “Amazing what clients will do for a fix if they haven’t got the money. Fucked some real pretty boys over the years. Popped some fine cherries in my time. High class preppy types with manicured fingernails and the softest skin. God, I love my job.” He flinched as Steve made a move towards him, but Danny pulled him back. “I know, I know, I’m a scumbag, but what can I say? I’m a thoughtful scumbag, I never hurt a single one of them, I swear. Always made sure they were comfy and got them off. Call me sensitive, but I don’t use and abuse, not me. They got to be begging for it, and I treat them all respectful and everything. Had a few come back for more with little sweetheart crushes going on. Hell, I even took one of them out to dinner.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Danny said. “Or I’ll set him loose on you.”

Dennis clamped down on whatever it was he was about to say but his grin stayed plastered over his smarmy face. Danny supposed he could understand what the lads saw in him. He was comfortable on the eye, had an easy way about him even with Steve up in his face, and there was a whole heap of charisma thrown into the package. In his younger days, Danny may well have fallen for it himself—if there hadn’t been drugs involved. There were few people who realised Danny could have gone either way with his life. Sure, he was a stand-up cop and a law-abiding citizen now, but turn the clock back fifteen years and you’d find a young man at a crossroads. He could so easily have become the guy sat in front of them, and Steve was one of the few who happened to know that about Danny.  


Steve stepped closer, leaning his hand on the wall over Danny’s shoulder. He was too close to be professional, but Danny understood Steve’s need to be close enough to draw strength and restraint. “I’m all out,” he said quietly in Danny’s ear. “I will hurt him if he doesn’t wipe that smug grin off his face.”

But Danny had spotted something else in the look Dennis was giving the two of them, and it was something he decided to use to his advantage. “Let me try, babe.” Danny put a finger to Steve’s lips as he started to protest. “I got this, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Steve stepped back and took Danny’s place against the wall allowing Danny to move forward and take over the questioning. 

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed their new friend. It was a simple gesture but it confirmed his suspicion that Dennis had a little sweetheart crush of his own going on. Danny played with the tension in his arms and chest so that his shirt pulled tighter over his muscles and watched Dennis carefully. The smirk loosened, and his pupils dilated just a little. “So, Dennis.” Danny said, dropping his arms to his sides and sliding his hands into his trouser pockets. Dennis’s eyes followed and settled on Danny’s crotch where he would become aware of Danny’s lasting predicament from watching Steve at work. “Can I call you Dennis?” Danny rocked forward and back on the balls of his feet, advertising his very own package.

“You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart.” Dennis’s voice was rough and broken and Danny had to put his arm out to stop Steve from advancing and pummelling him into the ground. 

“You know, we don’t get many like you in here.” Danny walked behind Dennis and leaned over his shoulder. “There aren’t many who can see through to the truth, they don’t think to look,” Danny said directly into his ear. Dennis’s breathing ratcheted up a notch and he instinctively leaned into the direction of Danny’s voice. 

“Danny, what are you doing?” Steve asked warily.

“It’s okay, babe.” Danny trailed his hand over Dennis’s shoulder and watched him shudder. “We don’t have to hide from our friend here, do we Dennis?”

“Not at all,” Dennis mumbled. Danny made his way back to Steve and rubbed his hand over Steve’s chest. Dennis let out a low, involuntary groan. 

“You like that?” Danny asked, looking back at Dennis. “You like seeing me put my hands on our friend here. He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

“He’s okay, I guess.” Dennis shifted in his chair. “I’ve always preferred blonds myself.”

Steve tensed under Danny’s hand but Danny leaned against him and whispered in his ear. “Play along with me, he’ll tell us anything.” Danny could feel Steve shaking beneath his hand, a ball of barely contained rage. Danny turned back to Dennis but leaned against Steve and pulled Steve’s arm around his waist. “You like blonds, huh? Blonds like me, perhaps?”

“I guess, like you.” Dennis glanced nervously over Danny’s shoulder at Steve. “Maybe.”

“So tell me, Dennis, what kinds of things would you do to make me comfy? You know, if I were to come to you with a little sweetheart crush?”

“Danny, I think you should stop this now.” Steve tried to pull away but Danny could feel Steve’s hard-on pressed against his ass. Steve wasn’t fooling anyone. Danny ground back against him and Steve groaned, followed closely by Dennis. 

“Look at you two,” Danny chuckled, “getting all hot and bothered on my account. Now that I think about it, I’m getting a little hot too.” He reached up to undo a couple of his shirt buttons but Steve covered his hand. 

“Giving me a hard-on is one thing. Stripping off for this sleazebag is something else, Danny, and you’re not doing it.”

“Okay.” Danny twisted in Steve’s arms and grinned at him. “I am going to blow you though.” Steve didn’t say a word as Danny slipped to his knees. Danny nuzzled his crotch before taking a sneaky look at Dennis over his shoulder. He winked at Dennis, and the poor guy gave a full body shudder. Danny slowly popped a button at a time on Steve’s cargo pants and Steve thunked his head against the wall.  


It may have been a ruse to get Dennis to talk but hell, Danny was so hard it was painful, and judging by the thick heavy cock that sprang out of Steve’s pants against his face, it was working pretty well for Steve too. Danny angled himself so Dennis couldn’t see Steve’s manhood and dived over it. Steve groaned, his knees wobbled, and he mumbled Danny’s name. Danny made it as wet and noisy as he could, and fuck, it was so hot he was going to come in his pants if Dennis didn’t crack soon. 

“Stop,” Dennis squeaked. Danny could hear him pulling on the cuffs. “I can’t _see_ anything.”

Danny popped off Steve’s cock and turned around, saliva wet on his lips. “What do you want, Dennis? I’m kind of busy here.”

“I wanna…” Dennis cursed under his breath. “Let me watch. Let me watch properly and I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Anything, Dennis?”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Yes! Anything. Just let me see you blow him.” 

Danny looked up at Steve for permission to bare him to the suspect, but Steve was too far gone to make any decisions. Danny grinned. “Start talking, Dennis.”

“Finish him first.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to negotiate. You talk, I’ll suck. If I like what I’m hearing I’ll turn us around so you can see the action.” With that, Danny suctioned himself back over Steve’s cock. 

“I hate you,” Steve mumbled, but he leaned back against the wall and let it happen. 

And Dennis talked. He rambled about the whole operation from manufacturing to distribution to the big fish who controlled the network. By the time he was finished he was breathless and whimpery. Danny had turned Steve side on and was pulling every trick in the book without actually giving Steve enough pressure to get off completely. Danny pulled off and grinned at Dennis. 

“You can’t leave him like that,” Dennis complained. “I told you everything. Let me see you swallow…please.”

Danny took pity on both of them and took Steve’s cock into the back of his throat and swallowed around it. With a ‘fuck, Danny, shit’ Steve spilled his load. Danny milked him dry, cleaned him up with his tongue, and packed him away. He pulled himself to stand. “Plays hell with my knee. Next time I should use a chair.” He grinned at Steve, who was still out of it, and adjusted his own hard on, before turning back to Dennis. 

Dennis’s mouth hung open, his fists were clenched and his trousers tented. “You actually did it.”

“And not a soul will be believe you.”

“I wouldn’t say anything, anyway, I swear.” 

Steve was stirring behind him and Danny looked back. Steve glared at him but he didn’t say anything. 

“I’m going to fill Chin and Kono in on our new information.”

“You do that,” Steve grumbled.

“Man,” Dennis said to Steve. “You have the best gig in the world. He is so hot. What I wouldn’t give for five minutes with that mouth.”

Steve sprang to life before Danny could process what was happening and punched Dennis square on the jaw. Steve shook out his hand and looked at Danny. “Do that to me again, and I’ll punch you too.”

“You don’t want me to blow you, ever again?”

Dennis chuckled and Steve punched him again. “Worth it,” Dennis mumbled. “So worth it.”

Steve grabbed Danny’s arm pressed him against the wall and mashed their lips together. Danny was breathless when he pulled away. “Get your ass upstairs, Williams. As soon as I recover, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll see stars for a week.”

“Promises, promises.” Danny winked at Dennis and turned to leave. 

“Can I watch?” There was a small shuffle and Danny heard what he thought was Steve punching Dennis again. 

Steve joined Danny in the hall. As the door closed to the interrogation room Danny thought he heard another chuckle and a mumbled, ‘still worth it’ before it clicked shut.


End file.
